Wesley's Wuppets
Description Wesley's Wuppets is a faith based Youtube channel that features puppets lip syncing to faith based skits, songs, and funny stuff. The content that the puppets are singing to or performing belongs to organizations like Puppets Inc. or Veggietales. So the content doesn't belong to this channel. The channel also features animated segments. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ7waMkBaiw 1:17 VeggieTales: The Water Buffalo Song 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjLVDTKmpuI 2:37 God's Power 245 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZiKVEEpdFc 0:20 Mark Lowry: Remotely Controlled (The Fruit Juicer 2000) 658 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0UHWqz-cBs 2:57 God is on the Move 596 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLO-ZuXJBOE 3:50 Crocodile Rock 908 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMyW3oZb2fs 2:40 Herbert the Snail 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNvAchuXj1w 3:39 Heart Condition 342 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qhs-ICwVnE 4:54 The Hole in the Floor 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFVH3OvSjXw 1:51 The New and Improved Bunny Song 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afK8lG2AXEk 2:33 Rock on Larry Boy 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDGs9n4nmec 4:18 Robert and Ken Davis 471 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8KN9ZJcQ-M 3:42 Fit for a King 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQlUUPxrFQU 3:45 Twice His 489 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdmtWNcfK8M 2:12 The Wiser Family Pig Song 633 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkYix1AolvM 1:58 Listen to What you Say 581 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjL66-ABC1w 1:01 An Update From Robert 238 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eIZDXpl2Xc 4:28 Your Grace is Enough 377 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nezk5Zzh9U4 5:11 Mark Lowry: Remotely Controlled (God Likes Hyperactive Kids) 530 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALWaZQLdH0M 2:17 The Sunflower and the Beet Story Preview 615 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lkhh8ltpnNU 2:57 VeggieTales: The Forgive o Matic 20K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6w-EsuAVNo 6:04 The Bright Stuff 328 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpgqpy_A4ko 2:14 I'm Just a Stone 733 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocm8rBzbrj4 0:25 John Good Book and Friends Preview: How Many Times to Forgive 247 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJtQqMEr0nM 1:00 John Good Book Preview: James and the Bully 342 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA-TMUDQ7us 2:48 The Fruit of the Spirit 62K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtiDLZYvSx4 0:48 Mark Lowry Remotely Controlled: The Shopping Channel 285 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eooB2pxr9Ho 2:45 Robert and Ken Davis: Drinking 373 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkK89M28pc4 5:25 Our Father Knows Best 449 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhgJ0nQCORA 0:53 Mark Lowry Remotely Controlled: A Special Report 207 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELiJyPSsnmo 2:03 Wesley's Wuppets Preview 2 576 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IwZbZHJls4 2:38 The Case Of The Darkened Room 547 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LucoVFcsdLo 1:27 Friends 1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nMOLcqFKc8 3:01 The Hairbrush Song 2.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJCGEc9x4tY 2:28 King Darius Suite 10K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0x3z7e4wII 1:57 Oh No What We Gonna Do 8.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNFJIeCLMM4 2:38 We've Got Some News 7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATYyXsv9A-Q 3:09 Fear Not Daniel 16K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPDOrPuREVA 1:57 Robert meets Larry Boy 26K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYmBTLmXcsc 1:39 You were in His Hands 5.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-z5CEyrCn4 2:43 Robert and the Candy Thief 811 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK5fm1yi-V0 3:07 The Magicians Mistakes 347 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg4AEXiRuNk 1:02 Happy Birthday Milfred Fitzrucker 184 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZsAXUP1a90 4:05 I Lift my Life Up 154 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BYAl8Ksx1s 3:37 Benny and Frankie Putting Up a Christmas Tree 205 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUphJQP4ipY 2:11 Oh Christmas Gift 178 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9KJ1fXGlCg 5:15 Oh Santa 5.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBNvCizChWs 5:19 God likes Hyperactive People (Remade Version) 204 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iesOd8rPcxw 3:40 A Heart Condition 335 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or2aO06HwQw 0:54 The Pickle Dream 317 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMyfY8OF0hI 0:33 Some Veggies Went To Sea 5.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWRa3fWAWjk 1:51 The Fruit of the Spirit: Goodness 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KOW-1o2gxs 2:11 Ants'hillvania: The Work Song 716 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGWC6_SjHKQ 4:25 This Little Light of Mine 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ9_2FIjWlo 4:24 Your Grace is Enough (Sing Along Version) 169 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5mbIZ98q1E 2:39 The Fruit of the Spirit: Patience (Herbert the Snail) 1.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy5wqO7zE9A 2:21 Bullfrogs & Butterflies 579 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLxICMbAYGs 3:01 And all the People said Amen 191 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5do-ykwExAE 1:22 I See You 233 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc0UgjhMi1o 2:09 The Egg Search 134 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOoEtNT4ikA 3:29 You're Special 459 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLREp-kV4YU 2:09 The Egg Search (Narrated by Professor Smarty) 158 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIs6O1Wormc 3:11 Don't be Afraid 361 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9C5rRrN-zs 0:36 Ralph meets Larry and Jr. 613 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vyywwy5BGUU 1:27 The Fruit of the Spirit: Faith 123 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G09DQgNwb4M 2:16 The Truth Will Set You Free 159 views5 days ago Category:Wesley's Wuppets Category:YouTube